Orsola Aquinas
Summary Orsola Aquinas is a nun-in-training formerly under the Roman Catholic Church, who specializes in preaching to pagan countries, and in decoding written codes. Currently she receives the protection of the Anglican Church, and becomes a member of its Church of Necessary Evil, and yet, she never truly abandons being a Roman Catholic, though she no longer serves under its institution and instead serves the Anglican Church. During the battle of London she took it upon herself to make use of the Divine Mixture Isis-Demeter to defend the city. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, likely 8-C against inanimate objects, up to at least 7-A against living beings with enough intolerance Name: Orsola Aquinas Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown, likely an adult. Classification: Human, Nun Powers and Abilities: Magic, Healing (Can reconnect blood vessels), Extrasensory Perception, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Light Creation, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to comprehension based attacks (As Isis-Demeter distorts Orsola's perception she often doesn't comprehend things as they happen) and Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Varies, likely Building level against inanimate objects (Easily crushed an iron bridge, likely Westminster bridge, under the weight of her plants; her sundew whips are stated to have enough strength to tear right through a warship or a skyscraper), up to at least Mountain level against living beings with enough intolerance (Could defeat Aleister Crowley) Speed: Unknown, Massively Hypersonic reaction and attack speed (Could fight Aleister Crowley) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, up to at least Mountain Class with her plants Durability: Unknown, up to at least Mountain level for her plants which she can use as shields Stamina: Likely High (Isis-Demeter produces power from the intolerance between the user and the opponent, giving Orsola a constant energy source as long as that remains) Range: At least a few kilometers, possibly Planetary (Stated to control all water and greenery on the planet) Standard Equipment: Isis-Demeter Intelligence: Average, with Isis-Demeter activated Orsola is largely unaware of her actions and the artifact does the battle coordination for her Weaknesses: If she and her opponent reach mutual acceptance Isis-Demeter loses its power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Isis-Demeter: A spiritual artifact known as a Divine Mixture. Divine Mixtures are derived from twisted European interpretations of Egyptian mythology, specifically how the ancient Greek identified the Egyptian gods as their own under a different name due to their own bias. The artifact takes the intolerance, malice, fear, andger and refusal of individuals to understand one another, and converts it into offensive power. As such the strength of Orsola varies depending on her opponent. Against an opponent that attempts to reach mutual understanding her power is weakened. Against an opponent that doesn't understand her and that she refuses to understand as well the power is all the greater. In order to maintain a favorable state, Isis-Demeter distorts Orsola's perception to counteract attempts to sway her and created a noticeable disconnect between her manner and actions to discourage such attempts. Isis-Demeter is based on the fusion of the Egyptian goddess Isis with the Greek goddess Demeter. As such, the wielder gains the ability to create rainbow-colored tropical vines that can grow and transform into other types of plants. This magic is initiated by Orsola looping a gold thread around a finger on either her left or right hand a certain number of times, using symbolism of grapes and olives to select the plant. The power of Isis-Demeter over plant life is such that Orsola is said to be capable of controling over all water and greenery on the planet. *'Right-2:' This configuration produces giant Venus flytraps to bite the opponent. These plants are grown in large numbers on plesiosaur-like plant structures that can grow as large as a building or a broadcast tower. The flytraps have thorns and spikes within them, and can be big enough to swallow a large truck whole. *'Right-8:' This configuration produces giant sundew plants that look like toothbrushes with small spheres at the ends of the bristles. While it also produces sticky liquid like real sundew, their more direct use is as a large whips made with the roughness of a file. The sundew bends to build up power like a rubber band before being released with enough strength to easily tear through a warship or a skyscraper. *'Left-2:' This configuration produces giant pitcher plants larger than a balance ball. These plants are filled with a strong acid that can instantly dissolve even rails and concrete. *'Left-3:' This causes her to levitate/fly. Countermeasures against anti-flight spells are likely in place given Isis-Demeter rola as an Anti-Crowley weapon. The mechanics behind the flight are unknown, with Touma speculating that given her plant-based powers the golden halo on her back could be gathering the air like dandelion fluff. *'Left-4:' This configuration produces giant butterwort flowers. The sticky leaves of these plants can be used to trap and immobilize an enemy. *'Left-6:' This configuration produces luminous algae that can be used to light up dark places with a sticky pale green light. Due to her plant senses Orsola can also fight without this light, but it can be a useful strategy to take away the light from the opponent in a surprising moment. *'Left-8:' This configuration produces giant rafflesia. The giant petals of the rafflesia can be used as shields. *'Right-6 and Left-7:' This configuration produces giant promegranates and garden balsam. These large fruits swell and then explode like directional mines, releasing hundreds of small "bullets" covering an entire surface. *'Right-7 and Left-5:' This configuration produces giant Bladderwort and Waterwheel plants. These plants can move and form something like giant green centipedes. They are likely able to use the original plants predatory mechanism with amplified power. *'Seedpods:' Isis-Demeter can produce fist-sized seedpods with sharp thorns covering their hard shells as caltrops. *'Cocklebur:' Isis-Demeter can produce basketball-sized cocklebur-like plants that can be shot at an enemy to wrap around them as a restraint and slow them down. *'Sensing:' The plants' leaves can act as Isis-Demeter's eyes and ears, sensing sound when they vibrate like an eardrum, sensing light through photosynthesis, and sensing breathing from the amount of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the air. Orsola can spread her roots and vines through London's subway network. Note: This profile only covers Orsola Aquinas when she uses Isis-Demeter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Acid Users Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier